Like the Rain
by xxTaintedLullabyxx
Summary: Dr. Resa Hartley is chosen to fill Zack's shoes, but she has a few skeletons in her closet, including a connection to both Zack and Hodgins as well as her mysterious former job that comes to light in a twisted revenge plot.  X-over with the Librarian.
1. Character Info

Name: Theresa (Resa) Mae Hartley

Age: 28

Personality: cocky, arrogant, smart, badass, funny, sarcastic, showoff, doesn't show her feelings, protective of her loved ones

Name: Seeley Booth

Age: 31

Personality: cocky, funny, sarcastic, protective, badass

Name: Zackary (Zack) Addy

Age: 24

Personality: smart. sweet, showoff, doesn't really know how to act normal

Name: Flynn Carsen

Age: 32

Personality: smart, charming, showoff, clumsy, funny

Okay so my story is going to be a Bones/Librarian crossover and for those of you who haven't seen the Librarian you won't be too lost but you should watch the movie anyways cause it's awesome! Also I'm going by my own timeline here so it won't match up with the show or movie.

I do NOT own any of the Bones/Librarian characters!


	2. Chapter 1

(May 1997)

"Welcome to Michigan!" The sign read as I was speeding down the highway. It had been three days since my father's funeral. I was homeless, broke, and alone. I was heading to Elk Rapids, Michigan. Elk Rapids is a small town in northern Michigan, in Antrim county.

Now you might be wondering, why Michigan? Well that's the last known address of a woman named Clarissa Morgan, my mother. I've never met her, at least not that I can remember, she left us when I was two. I was raised on Fort Hood Army base in Texas by my father.

I pulled up infront of the small house hoping she still lived here. I knocked on the door and was met with a boy of twelve, maybe thriteen years of age.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I sure hope so. I'm looking for someone who used to live here, a Clarissa Morgan."

"My mom's name is Clarissa but I'm not sure she's the one you're looking for."

"Is she home?"

"Yes, please come in."

I followed the boy through the house and into a kitchen where a woman was cutting up vegetables. She looked up when we walked in and smiled at me.

"Who's your friend Zack?" she asked.

"Oh she's not my friend she's-" he started uncertainly.

"I'm Theresa Hartley." I finished for him.

"I see, Zack why don't you go up to your room?"

"Yes mom."

The boy named Zack left and the woman motioned for me to take a seat at the table.

"I figured you might find me one day." she said softly.

"So you are Clarissa Morgan, my mother."

"Yes, but it's Addy now."

"And the boy?"

"My son Zackary, your half brother."

(February 2010)

I was driving again, I was always driving. This time I was heading back to D.C. where Zack had recently been institutionalized for murder. My brother was no murderer, I don't care what they say. I was switching cd's when my phone started ringing on the passenger seat.

"Hartley."

"Hey Resa, it's Jack."

"Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just wondering how long until you got here."

"About an hour, are you sure it's okay for me to stay with you until I get settled?"

"Resa you're one of my best friends of course it's okay."

"Just making sure."

"Okay well I'll be at home, when are the movers coming?"

"Not until next week."

"I'll see you when you get here then. Love ya."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Jack Hodgins had been my best friend for a long time now. Me, him and Zack were often called the Three Musketeers. Jack had offered to let me stay with him until the deal on my house was finalized. I told him that it wasn't necessary but he insisted. He was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met.

An hour later I was pulling up the long driveway. I turned off my truck and made my way to the front door. I was about to knock when the door opened and I was all but tackled to the ground.

"Jack!" I yelled while laughing.

"I'm sorry Resa but it's been months and we're going out tonight."

"Out?"

"Yeah just like old times."

"And who's gonna tell us when we've had too much?"

"Nobody let's go."

Zack always was the sensible one between the three of us. He usually kept us in line. I knew it wouldn't be the same without him, but I'd been on the road all day. I needed a drink, or twelve.

Three hours and two dozen shots later we stumbled out of a cab and attempted to walk up the driveway. It really was quite a sight, two a.m., the entire neighborhood was silent. Then there was us, laughing at the top of our lungs and using each other for support.

We stopped inside the front door so I could get my duffle bag and Jack could lock up the door. He showed me to the guest room and I passed out.

Morning came early but somehow I managed to sleep in until ten. I took a quick shower and pulled on my favorite blue jeans and a green tank top. I found the kitchen easily and put on a pot of coffee. Not even five minutes after it was done Jack walked in, only wearing boxers. I had to say that Jack was a handsome man, he was muscular and had the whole scruffy thing going on. We had had our flings in the past, but we're better off as friends and he's like a brother to me now.

"Good morning sunshine!" I half yelled, scaring the crap out of him.

"Resa! Don't be so loud." he groaned holding his head.

"Hangover?"

"Yeah, how is it you never seem to get them?"

"I don't know, I just don't."

"Lucky."

"Yup, I'm going to go see Zack."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I looked it up. I'll call you later."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

I was a little nervous about seeing my brother. I tried to get him out but he didn't want to, he said he deserved to be there. I walked in and saw two guards sitting behind a desk. This place was practically a prison.

"Can I help you ma'am?" one of them asked me.

"Yes, I'd like to see a patient. Zackary Addy."

"I'm sorry but he isn't allowed visitors."

"I'm his sister."

"I don't care. No visitors under FBI orders."

"Alright. I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I have no choice."

I pulled out my badge and layed it on the counter.

"NSA. I thought you were his sister?" he asked confused.

"My presence here is top secret. Mr. Addy has information I need so I suggest you let me see him, unsupervised, or I'll have you two shipped off to Gitmo just for standing in my way."

"Yes ma'am. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you."

One of the guards led me to a visiting room while he sent for someone to get Zack. I didn't like using my badge for personal matters but I needed to see him. I didn't officially work for the NSA anymore, I was just a consultant. I could have been a senior cryptographer but my old job took up a lot of my time. This way I have flexible hours and I got to keep my badge.

I took a seat at a table and soon Zack was brought in. He looked a mess, with his hair well past his chin and he was hand cuffed.

"You need a haircut little brother." I said after the guard left.


	3. Chapter 2

"Resa how'd you get in here?" he asked surprised.

I showed him my badge and he smiled as he started laughing. I really had missed him. I usually visited every few months to check up on him. Zack was beyond smart, but socially inept.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Good, it's not too bad here and they let Hodgins visit sometimes."

"Glad to hear it. Are you sure you really want to stay?"

"I deserve to be here Resa."

"No you don't Zack, your brain just can't seperate logic from fact."

"My brain is fine." he said angrily.

Zack and I had never really fought but I was persistant, as was he. We had very different views on the world. His was always logical, everything had to have a logical explanation, where as I saw the world as it was, chaotic and irrational.

"I know it is I just miss you that's all." I admitted.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you. I was offered your old job, though I think that was mostly Jack's doing."

"Do the others know who you are?"

"No I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"That's improbable."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want any special treatment just because I'm your sister."

"I won't tell."

"Who all visits you?"

"Well Hodgins sometimes but mostly Agent Booth and Dr. Sweets."

"A doctor?"

"Psychologist, he thinks I'm innocent like you do but he's sworn to secrecy."

"Well I think I like this guy already." I said laughing.

"If you're going to be working here then who's helping Flynn?"

"I trained a replacement, he's in good hands."

My last job was a tough one, I was the Protectress. I protected a man named Flynn Carsen, a man with many enemies.

"So where are you staying?" Zack asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"With Jack for now, I'm in the process of buying a house."

"The two of you, living together? That can't be good news."

"It never is." I replied, both of us laughing.

My phone began to ring and I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hartley." I said.

"Dr. Hartley this is Dr. Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute, I was wondering if you would be available to meet."

"Sure thing, when?"

"Well now actually."

"I can be there in ten minutes." I said looking at my watch.

"Great, see you soon."

I hung up and looked at Zack, I didn't want to leave him.

"Dr. Brennan wants to meet."

"Good luck, she's hard to please."

"I'll come back soon, promise."

I hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

"Love you big sis."

"Love you too little bro."

Zack and I had always said goodbye like that since we'd first found out we were siblings. It's funny how kids always want to be only childs but it really sucks and I wouldn't give my little brother up for the world. I banged on the door for the guard, signaling that I was done with my 'interrogation'.

"Thank you." I said to him as I looked back to smile at Zack and walked out the door.

I made my way back to the lobby and wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking. I walked right into a guy who wasn't paying attention either. I looked up to see an impeccable man in a suit. He was gorgeous with broad muscular shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He had deep chestnut eyes that I could just melt into and short dark brown hair. I wasn't usually a lustful person but this man just captivated me.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." he whispered like it was a secret and smiled.

We both laughed and went out seperate ways. I drove to the Jeffersonian absent mindedly still thinking about that man. I didn't even know his name and I'd probably never see him again.

"Smooth Resa." I muttered walking through the door.

I found Dr. Brennan's office easily as I had been here before. She was alone, looking over some notes. I knocked softly and she looked up at me from her desk.

"Dr. Hartley, have a seat."

I took the seat opposite her.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'll get right to the point. I know you weren't supposed to start for another two weeks but we're backlogged and I was hoping you'd be able to start tomorrow."

"No problem, I can start whenever you need me."

"Great. So I'll see you around eight?"

"Sounds good."

We said our quick goodbyes and I headed back to Jack's. It was now about three and I was looking forward to some downtime before work tomorrow.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled barging through the front door.

"In here." Jack called from the living room.

I took a seat on the couch and saw that he was watching some old movie. I noticed that he had gotten dressed while I was gone.

"Sorry to spoil your half naked roaming." I said laughing.

"You know you liked it."

"I never said I didn't."

Jack and I always joked around like this which confused a lot of people. In the beginning Zack tried to figure it out but after a while he gave up saying that he didn't really care. I wasn't sure if he did care but I didn't plan on changing any time soon. Almost a year ago I had sworn off men, they were too much drama and most were incapable of telling the truth or being faithful. Most of the time I didn't mind, no big secrets to hide, no need to question their intentions. But there were some lonely nights when I'd lie awake in bed and long for someone to hold.

"So how's Zack?" Jack asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Good, surprised to see me."

"Yeah so was I, it's good to have you here though. Now we just have to remember that you live here and we don't have to go all out every night."

"True."


	4. Chapter 3

I got up early the next day and dressed in a pair of slim black jeans and a red flannel button up shirt. I slipped on my black converse high tops and secured a knife around my ankle before pulling my pant legs over the shoes.

"Damn Resa, you're going to work like that?" Jack asked skeptically as I came down the stairs two at a time.

"Yeah why?"

"Nothing it's just, you look hot." he said smirking.

"Thanks."

We took seperate vehicles as no one knew I was staying with him. I had threatened him that if he told anyone I was Zack's sister I'd beat the crap out of him, he believed me. I walked into the building, a good ten minutes ahead of him, he drove slow, and made my way to Dr. Brennan's office where I knew she'd be.

She introduced me to everyone, aside from the mysterious Agent Booth and they all greeted me pleasantly. Jack was a bit nervous but played it off well and she left to meet the agent outside for a case.

About an hour later a body came in shortly followed by Dr. Brennan and my jaw dropped at the man walking by her side. I suppose I was wrong in assuming I'd never see him again and now I just hoped he wouldn't piece together why I was at the prison institution yesterday.

(Booth's P.O.V.)

I walked into the lab with Bones as usual but I wasn't expecting to see the beautiful woman I'd bumped into yesterday. She was slim and tan with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She looked different now though. Her long hair was pulled up into a high pony tail and she was wearing a pair of small brown glasses low on her nose. She saw me and I could tell that she was just as surprised as I was.

"Booth this is Dr. Theresa Hartley, my new assistant." Bones said to me gesturing to the woman. "Dr. Hartley this is special agent Booth."

(Resa's P.O.V.)

So this was the elusive Agent Booth. I had to admit I wouldn't mind working with him everyday. I shook his hand with a smile and told him to call me Resa, as I did with everyone else, but Dr. Brennan refused. We all turned our attention back to the work at hand. Angela was working on a facial reconstruction while Jack analyzed samples. I was currently trying to identify the specific knife used to kill the victim.

I had been working all day, searching through multipule databases with poor catelogging. It was nearly six at night and I had finally found what I was looking for.

"Yahtzee!" I yelled in the all too quiet lab, probably scaring everyone to death. "Sorry." I said.

"You found it?" Agent Booth asked as he and Dr. Brennan made their way over to my little work station.

"Your guy's a diver." I said turning my screen so that they could see better. "I give you the Special Beta titanium dive knife DK-A. Five inch blade, four millimeters thick. Flat tip, hooked can opener like opening on one side, smooth to serated on the other, narrow hilt." I said proudly.

"Nice job newbie." Booth said.

"Good work." Dr. Brennan agreed.

They left to catch the bad guy and Jack walked up behind me. Angela had long since gone home and it was just us.

"Impressive Reese's Cup." he said, using my all but forgotten nickname.

"Thanks."

"No I mean it, Brennan doesn't give out compliments easily."

"That was one hellacious database, it wasn't even remotely categorized."

"Yeah that sucks. What do ya say we head home?"

"Sounds good to me. You guys work your asses off, but it is satisfying."

"That it is."

"How about I pick up some chinese?"

"God how did I ever live without you?" he asked hugging me.

"I honestly have no idea."

We both laughed and headed out to the garage. We left and I stopped for beer first, to celebrate my first day. I was waiting on the food when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see Agent Booth.

"It seems you've already found the best chinese resturant in town." he said smiling.

"It would seem so."

The man gave me my food and I payed him.

"That's a lot of food for one person." Booth pointed out.

"That's because it's for two."

"Boyfriend?" he asked with a strange expression that I could almost swear was jealousy.

"Not exactly. See ya around."

I walked away as he muttered a goodbye and made my way back to Jack's.

(Booth's P.O.V.)

What was this girl doing to me? I found myself wanting to follow her, just to see who she was meeting. I'll admit I was Jealous. I wanted to know her, the real her not the professional facade she wore. I could tell she wasn't really the lab type, she was no squint but I wasn't exactly sure what she really was. I was also curious as to why she was at the prison institution yesterday, and who she was seeing. It was supposed to be a secure facility for patients who weren't allowed visitors, yet she got in. There was something up with her, something she wasn't telling us, and I was going to find out what it was.

(Resa's P.O.V.)

"Chow time Jack-in-the-box." I said walking through the door, using my payback nickname for him.

Zack was the only one whose wasn't utterly cheesy, he was Zack Attack, his nickname was actually cool. I sat down on the couch and put the food and beer on the coffee table.

"Finally, what took so long?" he asked like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Ran into agent Booth."

"At the resturant?"

"Yup, said this was a lot of food for one person, I told him it was for two, he'd know I was lying."

"What'd he say?"

"Asked if it was a boyfriend, I said not exactly. I get the feeling that he knows, or at least knows I'm hiding something. He's not stupid, he'll piece it together, especially after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Bumped into him after seeing Zack."

"Well that's not good. What are you gonna do?"

"Act normal and wait for him to figure it out."


	5. Chapter 4

I had been working at the Jeffersonian for about a month now. The deal on my house fell through, they decided not to sell at the last minute, even when I raised the offer. So I decided to just move in with Jack, he practically forced me. His house was huge but I was glad I hadn't already bought furniture.

It was Friday night and we'd decided to hit the bar, we went home and changed first though. Jack was sporting some faded blue jeans with a t-shirt and sneakers. I had gone all out wearing a black mini-skirt with a crimson tank top and black stiletos. I walked down the stairs and smiled as his jaw dropped.

"Why did I ever let you go?" he asked.

"Because all we had was sex."

"And your traveling secrecy didn't help either."

We laughed and he drove us to the bar. It wasn't a club, it was more of a pool hall with a dance floor. We walked through the door arm in arm and ordered two beers, making our way to the vacant billiards table.

"Well it looks like just about every guy in here wants me dead." Jack stated as he racked the balls.

"I'll protect you." I replied laughing.

After four games of pool we were six beers in without a problem so far, but then again good things never last. I had just beaten Jack, again, when he went to the bathroom. I racked the balls so that we'd be ready when he got back and felt a presence behind me. I turned to see a man in his mid-forties at least a foot taller than me.

"What's a beauty like you doing with a loser like that?" he asked, trying to be appealing but he was just drunk.

"I have my reasons."

"What do you say we get out of here?"

"I don't think so." I replied trying not to bust out laughing in his face.

"Come on baby." he said coming close to me and was about to put his hands on my hips when he was yanked backwards.

"I believe the lady said no." a stern voice said.

I looked up at my unnecessary savior and was surprised to see agent Booth standing there. This couldn't end well. The man was about to fight back but decided against it upon seeing the gun holstered at Booth's hip. He walked away and Booth looked at me awkwardly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I had the situation under control."

"It sure looked like it."

"Thanks."

I took a seat at our table and he sat opposite me. I think he looked a little disappointed seeing the dozen empty bottles on the table.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He's not my boyfriend and he's in the bathroom." I replied sipping my beer.

That's when Jack came back with a somewhat horrified look on his face.

"This can't be good." he said taking his seat next to me.

"Hodgins?" Booth asked shocked.

"Hey Booth."

"So he's the one you've been hanging out with this whole time?" he asked me.

"Living with actually. Jack and I go way back."

"How far back?"

"What like three years now?" I said uncertainly, it was more of a question.

"Almost four actually." Jack corrected.

"So why do you guys act like you don't know each other at work?"

"Being professional. I'll get us another round." I said as I drained my bottle.

I walked up to the bartender and got three beers and was on my way back to the table when some pervert slapped my ass. I smiled and turned to the table next to me where a couple sat.

"Can I set these here for a second?" I asked placing the drinks on their table.

(Booth's P.O.V.)

"So she's living with you?" I asked Hodgins and bit jealously.

"Yeah the deal on the house she was buying fell through."

"And you're just friends, I find that hard to believe."

"Resa's not the relationship type. She might be now, I'm not sure, her last job had her traveling all the time. Plus she's sworn off men." he said laughing.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before his eyes went wide.

"This can't end well." he siad matter of factly.

"What?"

"Well that big scary looking guy just smacked Resa's ass. She smiled and put the drinks down."

"That girl's a magnet for trouble." I said getting up.

"Let her handle it, trust me."

(Resa's P.O.V.)

I turned back to the man who slapped me. Had he been standing he would've towered over me. He was a greasy biker with one hell of a grin on his face. I was still smiling as I threw a right hook hard enough to knock him to the floor. Then I turned back to the couple.

"Thanks." I said picking up our drinks and heading back to our table where Booth's jaw had dropped and Jack's face held a wide grin.

I took my seat at our table and waited for Booth to process what had happened. All eyes were on me and I knew we wouldn't have anymore problems. You would have thought they got the message when Booth pulled that other guy off of me. He sat back down and just stared at me.

"I told you I had things under control. I can take care of myself." I said.

"But that guy's at least twice your size."

"The bigger they are the harder they fall."

I hadn't noticed but while I was waiting for Booth to speak Jack had been on the phone.

"Dammit." he said hanging up.

"What now?" I asked.

"I have to go meet my parents, the car's already waiting outside."

"Sucks to be you."

"Love you too Resa." he said annoyed as he got up.

"Oh I never said I didn't love you."

"Whatever, you can manage to get home on your own can't you?"

"I'm a big girl Jack."

He left and I turned my attention back to the silent Booth. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself alone with him. He wasn't wearing his usual black suit, instead he was sporting blue jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt.

"Do you guys always act like that?" he asked.

"It's usually worse, we were being rather civilized tonight."

Booth and I talked for a while getting to know each other as we continued drinking. Finally I had decided I'd had enough and called myself a cab. He insisted on waiting with me outside for the cab.

"And miss the action if another guy hits on you? Yeah right." he said.

"Figures." I mumbled as I realized how cold it was.

"What?"

"My hoodie's in the car and Jack took the keys." He laughed and I was surprised when he slid his coat over my shoulders, lingering for a moment. "And they say chivalry is dead." I said smiling up at him.

"Naw, we're just waiting for a comeback."


	6. Chapter 5

"So you never told me how you were able to knock that guy out." Booth said as I was still waiting for my cab.

"I grew up without a mother, all I had was my dad and I was practically the only kid where we lived."

"Where's that?"

"Fort Hood Army base in Texas. It wasn't too bad except when he got deployed. I had to stay with his friend's wife who also lived on the base but her daughter was atrocious. Her name was Emma and she was extremely girly, like if you handed her a pair of jeans she'd ask you what to do with them."

"Sounds horrible."

"It was and I actually had to be nice to her too, so I just kept to myself."

"What happened to your mom?" he asked cautiously.

"She bailed when I was two, she couldn't handle all the secrecy of my dad's job, he was special forces. He died when I was sixteen and I managed to track her down, with her new happy family. That's when I found out I had a half brother and I lived with her until I turned eighteen."

"I'm sorry." he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not, my dad was the best and she stepped up when it mattered. Plus I quickly became best friends with my brother, even though he's four years younger than me."

"So long story short your dad taught you how to fight?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah pretty much, he also taught me how to hunt."

"Sounds like a great guy."

"He was."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Not sure, why?"

"I was just wondering that if you didn't have any plans maybe we could do something?" he asked hopefully.

"How about bowling, I haven't been in months."

"Bowling's perfect, is seven good?"

"Seven's great." I said smiling as the cab finally pulled up.

I handed his jacket back to him as we said our goodbyes and I got in the cab. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a date but I was looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow. Now I'd just have to convince Jack it wasn't a date, even if it was.

The next day, just like every Saturday I went to see Zack. The guards wanted to know why I've been back so often but I kept them in the dark. I suppose they just assumed he had information. I sat in the interrogation room and waited for them to bring him in. I smiled noticing his close-cropped hair.

"I see they finally gave you a haircut little bro." I said after the guard had left.

"Yeah it was getting out of hand."

"You look better with short hair anyways, you always have."

"So what's new?"

"Not much actually. Agent Booth knows that Jack and I live together and knew each other before I came to work there."

"How'd that come up?"

"That's a funny story, Jack and I were out drinking last night and he showed up."

"But he hasn't pieced the rest together yet?"

"No, I have to admit I figured he would have by now."

"You're good at keeping secrets."

"I know. So how are things in here?"

"The same as always, I'm not leaving."

He knew I was going to bring up his innocence, as I always did, but what Zack and I had in common most was our stubborn attitudes. I thought about just getting him released without his knowledge but I knew he'd never speak to me again, it wasn't worth it.

"Okay, here goes number one. There are one thousand lockers and one thousand students in a school. The principal asks the first student to go to every locker and open it. Then he has the second student go to every second locker and close it. The third goes to every third locker and, if it is closed, he opens it, and if it is open, he closes it. The fourth student does this to every fourth locker, and so on. After the process is completed with the thousandth student, how many lockers are open?"

He thought about it for a moment. I always brought Zack riddles, most of them mathematical and I still hadn't been able to stump him once.

"The only lockers that remain open are perfect squares because they are the only numbers divisible by an odd number of whole numbers; every factor other than the number's square root is paired up with a number. So that makes thirty-one." he said proudly.

"Alright I was just asking for a numerical answer but you are correct." I replied laughing.

"I'm always right."

"I'll stump you one of these days."

I had brought five riddles with me today and it seemed like I wasn't stumping him anytime soon. Zack was always smarter than me when it came to school. I may have had eleven degrees from NYU, but he could've had more.

"Okay last one. On a man's headstone, it is said that one sixth of his life was spent in childhood and one twelfth as a teenager. One seventh of his life passed between the time he became an adult and the time he married, five years later his son was born. Alas, the son died four years before he did. He lived to be twice as old as his son did. How old did the man live to be?" I asked, I knew this was an easy one but Zack would over think it.

"Well his age consists of the number of years he spent as a child plus the number of years he spent as a teeneager plus the number of years between his coming of age and his marraige plus five plus his son's age, which is half of his own, plus four. That would make him eighty-four."

"True but you over thought it as I knew you would."

"How so?"

"I said the man lived one twelfth of his life as a teenager. There are seven teen years. So really you just have to multiply seven by twelve to get eighty-four."

"I didn't think of it that way, but I still got it right." Now he was just being cocky.

"One of these day little brother."

"Good luck."

I would need lady luck on my side if I was going to out-smart him. I checked my waltch and saw that it was already almost four. I had been here all day and I was amazed no one interrupted. I sighed loudly and smiled.

"I have to go, but I don't want to." I stated.

"I'll be here when you come back."

"I know you will. I love you little bro." I said hugging him tightly and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too big sis."

I banged on the door and waited for the guard to open it, wishing Zack would just let me help him. He didn't deserve to be here and I hated having to see him shackled. I pushed the thoughts from my mind as I made my way to the parking garage.

Instead I thought of my upciming 'date'. I still wasn't sure if it really was one. I made a mental note to ask Booth later. Then I realized that I didn't even know what his first name was, everybody just called him Booth. Anyways I still had to tell Jack, I didn't think he'd be mad or anything I just hadn't told him yet. I also needed to dig out my bowling bag, which I was pretty sure I had put in my overly huge closet.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack and I had just sat down to dinner and I was still trying to figure out how to tell him. I was excited about tonight, even if it wasn't an actual date. I loved bowling. I decided that it'd be best to just come out and say it.

"This is delicious." Jack said, his mouth full.

"It's just mac and cheese." I pointed out.

"But it's good."

"Thanks."

"How was Zack?"

"Good, he finally got a haircut." I replied laughing.

"I think I might go see him soon, I haven't been in a few weeks."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Yeah, so what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I'm going bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah Booth asked me and - " I started but he cut me off.

"You're going bowling with Booth? Like a date?"

"No it's not a date, at least I don't think so."

"Okay." He was quiet for a moment and I thought he was going to drop the subject, but I wasn't so lucky. "So do you like him?"

"You know I swore off men."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't like him."

"I don't really know him."

He let it go and we ate in relative silence for a while, just making small talk here and there. At about six-thrity I went to get ready. I pulled on my comfy blue jeans and my black converse high-tops. I decided on a black tank under a blue button up, short sleeved shirt. I dug my bowling bag out of the back of the closet and made sure everything was in it. Rolling it down the stairs was quite a task. I could have carried it but I was too lazy. Jack was waiting at the foot of the stairs as always with a pained expression on his face.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I was expecting you to fall through, it sounded like we had an elephant coming down."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No but your balls are." he said with a sly grin on his face.

"You're such a pervert." I retorted, knowing what he was thinking, punching his arm lightly.

He retaliated by tickling me and I fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. He sat on my legs and resumed the torture.

"Jack. Please. Stop." I managed to get out inbetween fits of giggles.

"Never!" he declared as the doorbell rang. "It's open." he said simply.

Seeing as the stairs were right by the front door Agent Booth had a good view of my torture. He walked through the door confused at the sight of us. It probably looked pretty wrong but I'm sure he figured out what was going on from my constant laughter.

"Help." I said.

"Yeah I'm not taking sides."

"But I have candy!"

"Really?" Jack asked stopping for a moment.

"Nope fooled ya." I said pushing him off of me.

"You are such an idget!" he yelled helping me up.

"You do realize that's not an actual word right?" I asked.

"Whatever just go."

I attempted to grab my bag but Booth got to it first.

"That was awkward." he said as we got in his suv.

"Yeah it can be, that's just the way we are. I hear that it looks totally different to outsiders."

"You two look like you'd make the perfect couple." I actually laughed at his comment and he seemed a bit hurt.

"Hardly, you should see us really fight."

"It wouldn't be boring."

"That's for sure. My brother hated it, he was always yelling at us to grow up."

"Sounds like a real party pooper."

"Sometimes."

"So what'd Hodgins say when you told him we were going bowling?"

"He asked me if it was a date." I said with a soft chuckle.

"I was wondering that myself, we didn't actually specify."

"What do you say we just see how it goes?"

"Sounds good to me."

Things were going well, we were on our fifth game and so far we had each won two. Booth was currently winning but I was only a few points behind. It was the last frame and he had thrown a strike spare. I needed a turkey to win, in the end I pulled it off.

"Looks like I lost." he said.

"You know you're not like most guys. Usually a guy will let me win, I'm not sure why, but not you. You weren't afraid to beat me, and I like that." I confessed taking a seat next to him.

"I had a feeling you were one of those girls who hated it when people let you win."

"Well it seems your feelings are right." I said smiling.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned over and kissed me softly. It didn't last long and my lips felt bare when his were gone. I found myself having conflicting emotions. On one hand I had sworn off men but on the other I was really beginning to like Seeley (which was his first name). I didn't know what to do but I didn't have to decide now. We both smiled awkwardly and it was quiet for a moment.

"So..." I trailed off.

"How do you like working at the Jeffersonian?" he asked to break the tensed silence.

"Oh it's great, I love it. It's very different from my last job."

"What was that?"

"I was sort of an archaeologist. It was never boring but most of the time was spent on planes, train, buses, ships, horses, even elephants."

"You rode an elephant?"

"Yeah, I was in India, it was interesting."

"I bet, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Rarely. I spent months researching before I could even plan on going out in the feild. It's more of a passion really." I explained.

"At least you're passionate about something."

"And you're not? I've seen the triumphant look on your face when you catch the bad guy."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, but I'm sure there are other things you're passionate about."

"Well of course there's Parker, my son."

"You have a son?" I asked, surprised but not mad or anything.

"Yeah he's eight." he said pulling out his wallet to show me a picture of his son.

"That is without a doubt the cutest kid I've ever seen."

"That's what I tell everyone but they say I'm biased."

"He has your eyes. What about his mom?" I asked curiously.

"Refused to marry me."

"Wow."

"What?" he asked.

"I just find it hard to believe a girl wouldn't want to marry you."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Almost, you used your kid against me." I fake accused.

"And it worked too, it always does."

"I bet you use him to pick up chicks too."

"I do not, okay maybe sometimes." he admitted.

We both laughed and he kissed me once more, lingering for a few moments this time. I was seriously beginning to reconsider my swear. No guy had ever made me feel like this before. I felt like a school girl with her first crush. I was captivated by his unique persona, and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes either.


	8. Chapter 7

A week had passed since mine and Booth's 'date' and we hadn't really talked about it. I was surprised that he didn't tell everyone that Jack and I had known each other before and I respected him for that. Over the past week I found myself thinking about him constantly. I really did like him and I didn't mind that he had a son.

I was currently sitting at home watching Sleepy Hollow in my pajamas. Jack had went on a weekend vacation and this big house was way too quiet for my liking, which is why I had the surround sound blaring. I heard the doorbell ring and paused the movie, wrapping myself in the blanket I was using and made my way awkwardly to the front door.

"Booth." I said surprised as I opened the door to see him.

"Nice blanket."

"I was cold, come in."

He came in and I closed the door before leading him to the living room. I sat down on the couch and he followed suit.

"So what brings you here on this Friday evening?" I asked suriously.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh oh." I assumed that he had found out about my other secrets and I was waiting for the accusations.

"It's nothing bad, I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Us." he said glancing at me nervously.

"I wasn't aware there was an us."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping that maybe..." he trailed off.

"Agent Booth are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am actually." he said laughing.

It was quiet for a moment while I thought about it. I had sworn off men but I really did want to be with him. He turned to look away from me and in that moment I knew I had made my decision. I placed my hand on his arm and he looked back at me.

"I would love to." I said simply.

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know, I just figured - " I cut him off by kissing him softly.

"So I suppose this means I now have to share my blanket."

"Yeah it does."

I unbundled myself from the blanket and scooted closer. He put his arm around my waist and I draped it over us and unpaused the movie. I layed my head on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of no longer being alone.

I woke up the next morning exstatic. Booth and I had stayed up late watching movies and occasionally making out before he finally left. I was also happy because it was Saturday and I was going to see Zack. I showered and got dressed quickly, picking up a chocolate malt on my way. I entered the building and the guard greeted my promptly.

"Good morning Dr. Hartley."

"Good morning Angelo."

He ushered me to a room and I pulled out my note cards while I waited for them to bring Zack in.

"Zack Attack!" I exclaimed.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"Yeah well I have some news and I don't want to hear any I told you so's."

"What'd you do now?" he asked shaking his head.

"I have decided to unswear off men."

"So you hooked up with someone?"

"Not exactly, more like relationship."

"You're not the relationship type Resa."

"Yeah well I thought I'd give it a try."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes actually, Booth."

"Booth?" he asked, like he thought I was joking.

"Yep. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked sincerely.

"No I just didn't figure you two to be compatable. You're both extremely stubborn people who like to be in charge."

"True, but I think we can manage."

"He has a son you know."

"Yeah I know, and he's adorable."

"Alright the aspects of your love life aside, what have you got for me?" he asked excitedly.

"You really like these riddles don't you?"

"Some of them are challenging."

"Well I think today might finally be the day that I stump you little bro."

"Hit me with your best shot." he said smirking as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay smartass, number one. Two trains travel toward each other on the same track. One train travels at forty miles and hour, the other at sixty miles and hour. A bird starts flight at the same location as the faster train, flying at a speed of ninety miles and hour. When it reaches the slower train it turns around, flying in the other direction at the same speed. When it reaches the faster train again it turns around - and so on. When the trains collide, how far will the bird have flown?"

"Are you serious? That was way too easy, ninety miles. Give me something harder."

"Fine, this is a good one." I actually had to pull out a legal pad for this riddle, it contained big numbers. "Reason why 30,414,093,201,713,378,043,612,608,166,064,768,844,377,641,568,960,512,078,291,027,000 cannot possibly be the value of 50 factoral, without actually performing the calculation."

He thought for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Because it's 30,414,093,201,713,378,043,612,608,166,064,768,844,377,641,568,960,512,000,000,000,000."

"NO!"

"What? But that's the answer!"

"Actually the answer is because 50 factoral includes, as factors, 10, 20, 30, 40, and 50. Meaning the value of 50 factoral must end in at least five zeroes and the number given only ends in three."

"Same thing."

"No, I said without actually performing the calculation.""

"Damn." he said, sighing in defeat.

"Finally! I stumped the master." I said, pumping my fists in the air. "Sorry, just wanna bask in the glory for a moment."

"Yeah rub it in." he was obviously mad at me, well more at himself really for not paying attention.

"I still love you Zack." I said smiling innocently.

"I love you too Resa."

Zack and I talked for a while longer, basically just me filling him in on the outside world. He asked me more about my whole relationship with Booth. He didn't seem like he had a problem with it, he was just curious.

I got back to the house and was surprised to see Jack sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing back so early?" I asked leaning over the edge of the couch behind him.

"I just missed you too much." he said sarcastically. "How were things while I was gone?"

"Great!"

"You seem entusiastic. What's wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I stumped Zack!" I yelled.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Damn and I missed it."

"Yeah you should have been there. He was so pissed he even cursed."

I filled him in on what happened with Zack, as well as with Booth and he was actually happy. He said it was about time I found a good man.


	9. Chapter 8

Booth and I had now been dating for two whole months. Things were going well but I did feel bad about keeping things from him. I knew I needed to come clean soon, at least about Zack but I didn't know how. I was sitting at the lab with Jack as the body came in. It was burnt to a crisp but they said that it was clutching a perfectly preserved piece of paper.

The paper was handed off to Angela before I could get a good look at it and I was left with the body while Jack collected particulates. An hour later we declared the victim was burned alive and the paper must've been put there afterward. Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, Jack and I were standing around the body when Angela came over, clearly frustrated.

"Okay I have run this through every language database I can find and haven't got a match." she said holding up the paper.

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said immediately recognizing it.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's only about fifteen hundred years old."

"You know what that language is?" Dr. Brennan asked me.

"Yes, it's the language of Annubis. It was used primarily in fifth and sixth century Egypt during his reign."

"That doesn't look like hieroglyphs to me." Booth stated.

"That's because it predates the hieroglyphs. It's an extremely dead language and there's probably only about a dozen people in the world who can read it."

"Please tell me you're one of those people."

"I am actually." I said taking the paper from Angela. "Dear Protectress." I paused and glanced at Jack who was wearing a smug expression to match mine. "If you are reading this then you have no doubt found out what I have done by now. Three years ago you unjustly murdered my brother and in a short while I shall finish what he started. The time has come for me to attain my revenge. I have taken your brother in all fairness and if you ever wish to see him alive again you will meet me where it all began. See you soon, Viggo Scott." I finished, a look of horror plastered on my face.

"Viggo Scott, that's good." Booth said.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone ignoring the questioning glares and dialed the 'hospital'. When Angelo answered I had to remind myself to stay calm.

"Yes this is Dr. Hartley, I need the status on a patient, Zackary Addy."

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's escaped."

"What?" I half yelled.

"He escaped earlier this morning with the help of several heavily armed men. We've got our best guys on it."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone, scared for the first time in my life and dialed Flynn's number, once again ignoring the people glaring at me in confusion.

"Hello." he said.

"Flynn where are you?"

"In New Orleans, why?"

"Viggo Scott's resurfaced and he's got Zack. I need to know if the amulet is still secure."

"Dammit! Resa it's not, Gabby stole it two days ago."

"Why in the hell didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think she was gonna team up with Viggo."

"Whatever, according to my calculations we've got until midnight tomorrow to stop him. I'll pick you up on the way." I said frantically.

"Okay."

I hung up the phone to realize they were all staring at me, only Jack knew what was really going on and I didn't really want to explain. Without a word I went to leave but Booth grabbed my arm.

"Resa what's going on?" he asked angrily.

"I dont have time to explain. Zack is going to die in less than thrity-six hours unless I can stop it."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine. Jack you fill them in on the basics and I'll call you when it's over."

I knew there was no arguing with Booth, he was determined. Jack just nodded and we left quickly. We got in my truck and I turned to him.

"I'll explain when we're in the air, we need to stop by your place so you can change." I said.

"Why do I need to change?"

"Trust me you don't want to be wearing that where we're going."

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Brazil."

Half an hour later we had been to Booth's and he had put on a pair of jeans a t-shirt and some work boots. I had called Frank while he was changing and we were now pulling into my private hangar at the airport. I quickly got out and climbed into the bed opening up my toolbox. I pulled out my medical bag and tossed it to Booth while I put some climbing gear in another bag just in case.

"Ah Ms. Hartley I'm ready whenever you are." I heard a deep voice say from infront of my truck.

"Good Frank, we're ready now."

It was silent during take off while I prayed that I could salvage some of my relationship after all of this was over. I could worry about that later though, Zack needed me now and I would not let him die, no matter what.

"So I believe you have some explaining to do." Booth said from the seat beside me, not even looking at me.

"Yes, first of all Zack is my brother, well half brother actually but that doesn't matter."

"And what's this Viggo guy want with him?"

"I'm getting to that. There is a myth that if presented under the right circumstances certain historical relics can bestow great power to the owner. It's no myth."

That was the first time he looked at me. He was confused but I continued.

"There is a man whose job it is to obtain these relics before they can fall into the wrong hands. He is known as the Librarian. The relics are then stored at the Library, a secure underground labyrinth of vaults housing things you can't even image actually exist. The Librarian has many enemies, most of which hold substantial power, which is why he must be protected at all times. I am, well was, his Protectress. Three years ago we were in Brazil obtaining the Amulet of Annubis when we ran into a man named Riley Scott, Viggo's brother. As you can imagine it didn't end well, Riley ended up dead and Viggo thinks I murdered him." I finished.

"Did you?" was all he said.

"It was self defense. I'm sorry I never told you about any of this but it is stricly forbidden. The Library must be kept secret for humanity's sake. However, there was no excuse for me not telling you about Zack and I can only apologize for that. I know you probably won't forgive me and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again after this."

I finished talking and turned away from him as a tear slid down my cheek. There was no way I could make him forgive me and I knew that I didn't deserve it. It was quiet for a long while before he finally spoke.

"Did you even love me?" he asked quietly.

"With all my heart."

I couldn't bear to look at him as I answered his question. I didn't want to see the rejection on his face. I closed my eyes and I felt him take my hand and I thought there might just be hope for us after all.


	10. Chapter 9

Flynn wasn't happy that I had told Booth everything but I didn't care. I knew he'd keep the secret, even if he decided not to be with me anymore, he knew how important it was. So here we were, the three of us, hiking through the Brazilian Rain Forest towards the temple where it all began.

"How much further?" Booth asked.

"About a quarter mile." I said.

"Zero point two three miles." Flynn corrected.

"Close enough he doesn't need specifics."

"Hey I'm just answering the man since he had to come."

"Oh just drop it Flynn."

"Whatever."

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Booth asked ammused.

"Pretty much, Mr. Super Genius here has to be specific about everything. If you ask him the temperature he'll tell you in degrees ferenheit, celsius and kelvin."

"Oh and you're just little miss sunshine?" Flynn retorted.

"Enough!" Booth yelled.

It was quiet for a while while I navigated through the familiar forest. When I knew we were getting close I pulled the gun from my waistband, holding up my hand to signal them to stop.

"Snipers?" Flynn asked.

"Two of them."

"You can't take out a sniper at this range with a nine mil." Booth said confidently.

"Watch me."

I fired off two rounds into the distance, they were only tranquillizeres but they'd get the job done. The snipers fell from the trees with a hard thud as Booth stared at me in amazement.

"I guess I was wrong. So what's the plan?" he asked.

Flynn and I looked at each other before I spoke.

"There's only one way in and that's the front door, luckily we've done this before."

"Quite a few times." Flynn added.

"So that's the plan? Just go in the front?" Booth asked like he couldn't believe it.

"We've got less than three hours, we don't have time for a better plan. Besides my father always said that the quickest way to infiltrate the enemy base is to allow yourself to be captured."

"Makes sense."

"So basically we get taken prisoner, I escape and take everyone out."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that."

"Like I said, we've done this before."

I put my gun away and we slowely made our way to the temple. Standing by the front door were two guards. We approached them like it was nothing and they raised their guns.

"Oh I wouldn't shoot if I were you." I said confidently.

"And why is that?" one of them asked.

"Well you see, your boss, he'd like to do the honors himself and if you kill me he'll just kill you."

"So you must be the Protectress." the other assumed.

"It's nice to find someone who actually has a brain."

They took our weapons, cuffed us, and led us inside. They sat us on the ground rather forcefully next to Zack.

"How ya doin' little bro?" I asked him.

"Good considering, why is Booth here?"

"Well like you said he's stubborn and I knew he wasn't gonna let me leave without him."

"Damn right I wasn't!" he jumped in.

"Just a heads up this'll go a lot smoother is you keep quiet, no offense."

"Alright."

"Resa you shouldn't have come, he'll kill you." Zack said.

"I know exactly what he's planning and don't worry. Once I take care of that bitch he won't stand a chance."

"What bitch?" Booth asked.

"Gabriella Montoya." I said coldly as she approached us.

"Hello Theresa." she said.

"Gabby."

"I told you not to call me that!" she yelled.

"Yeah well don't take it personally, I don't take orders from people who plan on killing me."

"And I'll take pleasure in it." she said grinning evily.

"Then don't blame me when your boss shoots you to obtain the powers of the amulet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn Flynn, she worked for you for almost six months and she still doesn't understand how it works." I said laughing.

"That's enough Protectress." I heard a deep voice say from behind Gabriella that I recognized as Viggo Scott's.

"Former Protectress." I corrected.

"Same difference, you still murdered my brother and for that you will pay dearly."

"I did not murder him, God why do you keep saying that? Riley shot me first, it's not my fault he had bad aim."

"Enough! His blood is still on your hands!"

"Oh just get on with the monologue."

"Monologue?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, all you bad guys feel the need to rant about their big master plan and why we deserve to die and what not."

He didn't seem to like my comment very much because he pulled out his gun and fired a round towards Zack. While we had been talking I was picking the lock on my cuffs and they fell away just in time for me to dive infront of him, the hot lead embedding itself in my shoulder. He seemed happy about that and I'm sure he expected it because he smiled and walked towards a table as his men came after me.

I stood up, pulling out the hunting knife concealed in my boot and turned to face his five men. They attacked one by one and I knocked them all unconcious with the butt of the knife. I didn't like killing unless I had to and I knew once Viggo was dead they'd run for the hills. The only thing that stood between us was Gabriella and she was one person who wouldn't get out of here alive.

She lunged at me, knife ready as I had taught her, and I spun to the left stabbing her in the side. She was a tough girl and came after me again, anticipating my dodge and swung the knife in a wide arc, opening a deep gash in my right arm. This time I lunged at her, knowing she'd dive and I stuck the knife right in her throat.

I pulled it out as she fell to the floor and I wiped it on my jeans. I hadn't felt the pain from the bullet wound in my left shoulder until now, but I ignored it, there was still work to do. I turned to Viggo as he picked up his gun and shot off another round, this one grazing my side.

"Think you could aim that a little better? All you're doing is making me more angry." I said coldly.

"I'm sorry, look just - " he started in a panicked voice as he realized he didn't stand a chance.

"Just what? Forget you kidnapped my brother? Forget you tried to kill him? Forget you shot me? Just let you go and you won't bother me again? I don't think so. I won't make that mistake again Viggo."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting at all. He pressed the gun to his head and took his own life. I must say I was a bit disappointed but I shook it off. I grabbed the amulet from the makeshift altar and put it in my pocket. I turned back to my friends and made my way over to them silently, unlocking their handcuffs one by one.

"Resa?" Zack asked

"I'm fine." I replied smiling.

"You've been shot, twice."

"I've had worse injuries."


	11. Epilogue

We all walked outside the temple and I led us towards the small village a few miles away. I had stopped and stitched up my wounds, donning a clean shirt and we were almost there. We hadn't really been chatting much, we were all tired and just wanted to get home. When we finally made it to the village I led the way through the familiar streets until we came to a small building. I knocked on the door and an older woman answered it quickly.

"Oh miss Resa, come in, come in." she said.

"Thanks Lupe."

Lupe had been expecting us as her brother Miguel had picked us up at the air strip in his helicopter and took us to the drop site. We walked in the small bar and took a seat around one of the tables. Lupe disappeared behind the bar and came back with a bottle of tequila and four glasses. she also handed me a satalite phone.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"No problem miss Resa." she said before leaving.

I opened up the satalite phone and dialed Jack's number. I knew it was early morning but he answered anyways.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey Jack it's me."

"Resa thank God Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we all are."

"And that Viggo guy?"

"Dead. We'll be back sometime later today."

"Alright."

I hung up and poured myself a drink, as did the others. We drank in silence for a while before I decided to call Miguel. Twenty minutes later we heard his jeep pulled up outside. I left some money on the bar and locked the door behind us, calling up to Lupe to let her know we were leaving. None of us spoke until we were back on the plane homebound.

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked from beside me.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that but are you really?"

"Yes." I said laughing. "My wounds are numb and Zack's alive and safe and now there's only one more thing to clear up."

"What's that?"

"Us. If there still is an us that is."

"You think I'm going to just let you go that easily?"

"So you forgive me, even after all the secrets I've kept?"

"Well as long as there aren't any more I suppose I could." he replied putting an arm around me.

"No, no more secrets, well there is one thing but it's not really a secret."

"What is it?"

"I love you." I said smiling, making him laugh.

"I love you too."

I fell asleep with my head on Booth's shoulder, truely happy for making it through all of this with my relationship still intact. I really did love him and I was glad that I had taken the chance with him. I didn't know what the future held for us but I knew that come what may we'd face it head on.

THE END!


End file.
